¿Pan?, Luna, y adiós
by Monica Dosson
Summary: —No te vallas...Sasuke...-Kun— Más algo cambío. —Seré felíz Sakura.


**¿Pan?, Luna, y adios.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Ni Naruto, su historia original, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.**

* * *

**Hola, vengo a molestarlos con otra de mis historias, hace unos meces me preguntaban si continuaría la historia de vaqueros, muchos me lo pidierón, y me complace informaros que lo haré, continuaré con la historia, quizá ahora como un nuevo long-fic, sólo les pido paciencia, otro detalle, me he unido y estoy a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

**Este fic es dedicado a mi colega Sofhy Manga, pasatela bien con esta nueva historia, y continua difundiendome tus sabias enseñanzas sobre el pan; a todos gracias por su apoyo, los lectores son quienes me mantienen aún aquí, gracias por tu beso chico de los reviews ).**

**Saludos.**

**~Moni-Chan-Sama~**

* * *

_Konohagakure, al igual que cada una de las aldeas, se recuperaba lentamente, esa tarde dos de los integrantes de el equipo siete, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, cumplirían con una "sencilla" tarea impuesta por Tsunade Senju._

_Era un día soleado, en el que la luz penetraba en cada rincón, las aves revoloteaban, y cantaban, el aire fluía refrescante, y lentamente, los niños jugaban en las calles, los jóvenes caminaban alegres, y los adultos mantenían conversaciones amenas. La mayoría de los jounnins se encontraban en misiones de reconstrucción externa con la Alianza Shinobi, el mundo era cada vez más pacífico, a el pelinegro habíale costado bastante ser perdonado, y a pesar de estar ahora a las ordenes de la Hokage, podía decirse que comenzaba a sentirse aliviado y feliz, como tiempo atrás lo fue mientras la pelirosa le protegía y brindaba su amor._

_Ambos jóvenes caminaban con paso decidido divisando su objetivo, la gran "Konohagakure no Pan-ya", ("Panadería escondida entre las hojas") prestigiosa y sumamente encantadora, en sus estanterías,tras los enormes vitrales, se apreciaban infinitos diseños de panes, panecillos, pasteles, pastelillos, y galletas, cada uno con un decorado único en su especie y original, podían aparentar ser en extremo deliciosos, pero eso no cambiaría la opinión de el Uchiha acerca de los dulces y su, "desagradable sabor", por su parte, la Haruno se encontraba sosegada, y satisfecha, para ella era una versión del paraíso._

—_¿Gondaime-Sama les dio instrucciones?.— Preguntó el dueño de el local y jefe máximo; cuando ambos asintieron, sonrío tiernamente y colocó sus manos sobre las de Sakura. —Dejo todo en sus manos, confío en usted Sakura-San.— Concluyó, y rápidamente salío de el lugar, con la mirada fulminante de Sasuke por detrás. Hacer panes, e incluso atender una panadería les sería complicado y nuevo a la vez, para su desgracia, su misión consistía en hacerlo._

—_Ummm deberíamos empezar Sasuke-Kun.— Cogió dos delantales de cocina, y dos redecillas para cabello, entregando a el pelinegro una de cada cosa, y colocandose la propia.— Comencemos por la harina, ¿Te parece?.— Preguntó la Haruno mientras ambos se introducían en la espaciosa cocina color blanca._

—_Hmp.— Pronuncío el pelinegro tomando una bolsa beige y un frasco con polvo para hornear, lavaron sus manos, y comenzaron con su labor, mientras el tiempo transcurría en silencio, atendieron distintos pedidos, hasta que la noche se pronunció, entonces ordenaron el local, y cerraron asegurando que todo estubiese en perfecto estado._

_Sasuke había decidido acompañarle, ahora que ella vivía sola correría mucho más riesgo. Sin darse cuenta como había sucedido todo, los dos, impregnados de harina, polvo y migajas de pan, se besaban recostados en una cama, desnudos, y a punto de emitir el más grande acto de amor carnal, la unión sexual, que tanto como el pan podía variar, desde ser dulce, blando, blanco y delicioso hasta ser duro, frío, y asqueroso. _

_Se amaban, una Haruno y un Uchiha, un ángel y un demonio, una princesa y un monstruo, el bien y el mal, pero tal como la luz y la oscuridad, ninguno podía existir sin el otro. _

_Sakura, una joven inmaculada, y él, puro cual agua de río, intercambiaban suspiros, gemidos y placer, después de un arduo trabajo, el pelinegro había logrado entrar en ella, con cuidado e inexperiencia, ambos acoplándose por primera vez a dicha unión, la ropa, apenas visible en tal penumbra, en el suelo, sucia, empolvada, y revuelta al igual que las cabelleras de sus dueños que embestían uno contra el otro mientras se amaban, compenetrándose, y a su vez complementándose, él sometido por las paredes vaginales que absorbían su miembro, y por aquellos orbes verdes claros, que aún entrecerrados imploraban por más, la pelirosa, subyugada por la placentera intromisión de el pelinegro y por cada uno de los recuerdos que inundaban su ser._

_Movían sus caderas rítmicamente, amandose mutuamente, disfrutándo en su totalidad de aquella exquisitez carnal, eran un solo ser, eran amor, vaivén, entrega, acaecía en ambos la pasión, y el deseo, así como la locura que ensordece los sentidos, cada embate comenzó a ser más lento, y profundo, hasta que ambos colocando la cabeza hacía atrás, y mirándose con los ojos etrecerrados, alcanzarón la culminación, en un orgasmo ruidoso, e intenso, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras continuaba, unos segundos más, llenándole con sus fluidos corporales._

_Aún sumergidos en la dicha postcoial respiraban ya con más calma, ella recargada sobre el pecho fuerte, y cuerpo fornido de el Uchiha, mientras este le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura atrayéndole más hacia el calor de su cuerpo._

_Flash Back._

—_¡Ouch!.— El ruido de los recipientes de cocina callendo, y ese estruendoso pujido la alteró, y provocó que corriese a el sitio de donde provenía._

—_¿¡Qué suce...!?— No pudo continuar, una carcajada le consumío las palabras, y es que aquel apuesto hombre se hallaba tirado en el suelo, con una cacerola en la cabeza, de lado, en su delantal de cocina los rastros negros de una explosión, sus oscuros, bellos, y finos cabellos cubiertos por harina, él sentado en el sitio donde el polvo para hornear se entremezclaba con el azúcar, y los dulces decorativos que habíanse esparcido por todas partes tambien reposaban sobre su pantalón, Sasuke le miraba desafiándole a continuar riendo— Lo si...siento... Sasu... Sasuke-Kun, ejem es que, te vez tierno, como si fueses un niño.— ella sonrío._

—_Hmp, odio el dulce.— No hubo más remedio, la mujer tomó aquella cacerola y la sacó de la cabeza de el pelinegro, alborotando su cabellera un poco más, un nuevo recipiente estaba por caer, y al tratar de detenerle el contenido calló en ella, harina, ahora ambos estaban cubiertos de aquel odioso y blanquecino color, mientras se levantaba, y se aproximaba a la pelirosa, el Uchiha ladeaba una sonrisa.— Te lo dije, el dulce es asqueroso. _

_Fin del Flash Back._

_De ahora en adelante ella sería suya, y él pertenecía a ella, porque desafiaron las leyes de toda historia de amor, habían roto el estereotipo de cualquier cuento de hadas, porque habían luchado por hallar felicidad, y la tenían, pero sólo si se hallaban juntos, ya que la vida no valía nada estando el uno sin el otro._

—_Eres una molestia.— Las lágrimas de el pelinegro rodaban recorriendo su espalda._

—_No estarás solo nunca más Sasuke-Kun, por que yo estaré ahí, para ti.— Los negros mechones se deslizaban entre sus tersas manos, jamás pensó ver llorar así a Sasuke, a ese hombre que quitabale el sueño y, la respiración, ella era consiente de que en el fondo de su apariencia fría y seria, se encontraba un corazón frágil, y puro._

—_Sakura... Gracias por todo.— Fue igual, como esa noche tiempo atras, cuando la Luna brilló presenciando la despedida de dos amantes, que sufrían con fervor al decir adiós._

_—No te vallas...— Nuevamente él no podía quedarse, pero podía evitar la separación, le noqueo como en aquel entonces.— Sasuke...-Kun— Más algo cambió._

_—Seré feliz Sakura.— La vistió, e hizo lo propio con sigo.— Pero esta vez no puedo serlo sin ti._

_La tomó en sus brazos, y con ella se alejó, dejando atrás todo el odio, el pasado y el dolor, abandonaron juntos la villa, llevando con ellos la fotografía de su antiguo equipo, unidos por siempre ambos serían una familia, y quizá pronto tendrían un pequeño integrante más._

_¿Fin?._


End file.
